Spider-Man Meets Aladdin
by Alex537Rocks
Summary: Alex is your normal average man, however, when he awakes in Agrabah...nothing will be the same again. (Self Insert, and AU taking place sometime after Aladdin the series and before King of Thieves. First in my Marvel/Disney series!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here it is! My Spider-Man and Aladdin story where I'm Spider-Man. Just know, I'm going straight into it, and making this story 5-7 chapters. So, without further ado, I don't own Spider-Man or Aladdin, they belong to Marvel and Disney respectively. Enjoy and please read and review****!**

Chapter One: The First Day And Night

_Alex_

My eyes opened and I found myself in a strange city. It was an Arabian city, with a palace at the end. It was really weird...BUT, I decided to take it with a shaker of salt. As I walked I noticed a man buying an item. It seemed to be an apple. "Hello?" I began casually.

"Oh, hi," the person replied. "Are you new to Agrabah?" he asked. I figured I'd be honest...but not TOO honest, seeing as I'm a superhero and all.

"Yes, I am," I replied. "I'm Alex, nice to meet you," I said extending a hand. The man inspected my hand and shook it.

"I'm Aladdin," he replied with a smile. "Do you have a house?"

"Not yet," I lied. "I'm just visiting." Out of nowhere a blue man with a goatee popped up magically and smiled.

"Ooh!" he said. "You seem to be well dressed. I haven't seen these..." he stopped.

"Genie?" Aladdin asked. My jaw dropped. A GENIE!?

"These don't exist yet," he replied.

"Eh, so what?" interjected a new voice. It was a parrot. "He seems nice!" he exclaimed. Then he added, quietly, "I bet he's rich." I knew what he said due to my spider sense, but I didn't let that on as I replied:

"I'm a poor man, living alone, trying to find a home to call...my own," I explained.

"Well," Aladdin said with a chuckle. "You seem nice. Hey, why don't you stay in the palace with us?"

"Are you royalty?" I asked in surprise.

"Ha," Aladdin chuckled again, "I guess you can say, it's a long story."

"Ooh!" the genie interjected, "I know all sorts of long stories! I'll tell you one while we're journeying back to the palace!"

**ZZZ**

"So let me get this straight," I said in a room with a Sultan AND Princess. "You two met on the street, fought an insane guy, and saved the city?"

"Yes," Jasmine replied.

"That's...pretty much my story, but different," I began.

"How did it begin?" the Sultan asked.

"It began with-" I was cut off by a guard running in.

"Razoul, what is the matter?" the Sultan asked.

"It's a monster! A giant attacking the city!" Razoul said. "But I can handle it."

"See to it that you do," the Sultan requested.

"Of course your highness," Razoul finished leaving the room.

I had to make up a lie to stop that monster! And fast! "Uh...where's the uh...restroom?" I asked.

Aladdin tilted his head, "Uh, down the hall."

"Thank you!" I said running down the hall for added effect.

**ZZZ**

_Normal Point Of View_

Razoul lie on the ground in shock, defeated. "It's no use! What can we do!?"

"I'll take it from here!" said a new voice causing Razoul to gasp. It was a man in a red and blue outfit with a spider emblem. The Spider Man shot out a web from his wrist and took down the monster in one swoop. The being clapped his hands together removing the dust.

"Whew," the hero said, "that was close. You alright?" he asked.

Razoul hated being shown up, so he smiled a fake toothy grin and replied, "Yes. NOW YOU'RE COMING WITH ME VIGILANTE!" he roared as Spider-Man shot a web up and flew through the city. "What on Earth?" Razoul asked in shock.

**ZZZ**

_Alex_

Wow, first day in Agrabah, and I've already made a few friends, stopped a monster AND made a potential enemy...nice day. As I walked back into the room, Razoul was already complaining. "I would've caught him, but he shot out a rope and flew away! He's like some sort of Spider Man!" he explained.

"Well, we can't have a vigilante running amok. See to it that we catch him," the Sultan requested.

Razoul grinned evilly and grabbed his sword, "With pleasure!" he replied leaving the room.

"Your highness?" i asked. "Are vigilante's bad?" I finished innocently.

"I'm certain this fiend could be," he said. He then added to himself, "hopefully he's a hero with a heart of gold." You bet I am! I thought to myself. "Now," the Sultan continued. "Let's get some rest, shall we?"

_Later_

I lie awake wondering what kind of being could cause a monster to attack. It seemed as if only the Green Goblin, or even The Rhino could cause this...but I thought nothing of it. I decided to get up and wander a bit.

"You!" Razoul said walking up to me. "Are you that being?" he demanded.

"I would certainly know if I was," I replied hiding a smirk. "But I'm not."

"You better not. Because if you were, I'd SQUASH you boy!" he said storming off.

"Jeez, and I thought most my enemies were bad..." I said to myself.

**ZZZ**

_Unknown Point Of View_

"Where am I?" I asked myself. I checked my wing glider and my armor. Seeing a sign that read Agrabah, I smirked. This may be interesting!

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Now for chapter two! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Daniel's Threat, Spidey's Escape

_Normal Point of View:_

The very next day was as crazy as you could imagine. But maybe even crazier. As Alex awoke with a wonderful breakfast, a boy named Daniel was trying to steal an apple. However, the shop owner caught him.

"You are stealing!? From MY cart!?" the owner demanded.

"You're absolutely correct," Daniel replied pulling out a laser weapon of sorts. "Let's just walk away and pretend I was NEVER here," Daniel finished with a smirk. The shop owner raised his hands in defeat. "Good," Daniel continued. "This is a robbery."

**ZZZ**

_Alex_

I finished breakfast and walked into my room. Sighing I looked out the window upon the city. It was a beautiful view. Just relaxing, and seeing the world as it was. After all, this was a whole new world. I looked outside and saw Daniel pointing a laser gun at some shop owner. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief. Opening them again, Daniel was STILL there.

_This isn't good!_ I thought to myself with a determined look. I dressed into my Spider-Man suit and swung into the city. I lifted my feet up and drop kicked Daniel into a wall.

Daniel shook his head. "What the-" he gasped upon seeing me.

"What's the matter Danny boy?" I asked. "Spider got your tongue?"

The shop owner stared at me, along with everyone in the bazaar. "Uh...hi?" I asked nervously.

"Monster!" one kid shouted.

"Demon!" shouted another.

"Worse than a demon," I heard Razoul say. "He's a vigilante!" he finished aiming his sword at me.

Daniel smirked at me. "Yes!" he fake sobbed. "And he attacked me for no reason!"

"Attacked you!?" Razoul asked. "Then you're a monster!" he added glaring at me.

"What!?" I said holding up my hands in shock.

"Surrendering won't help you now!" Razoul said running at me aiming his sword, my Spider Sense twinged and I dodged out of the way. "Impossible...I don't miss..." Razoul said in shock. He looked back at me and growled in anger. "I NEVER MISS!" he roared again going for a swing. I dodged once more and swung back to the palace.

As I gasped for breath taking off my mask, I heard a monkey screech and Iago say, "You're the vigilante?"

"Oh no..." I said in defeat.

Turning around I said, "Listen! You can't tell anyone!"

"Why shouldn't we?" Iago asked in apparent anger. Abu, Aladdin's monkey nodded in agreement before crossing his arms.

"Because..." I had to come up with a lie and fast! My eyes widened and I smiled. "You'll never know about my treasure."

Iago flinched. "Did you say treasure?" he asked eyes practically turning into dollar signs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you to Sailor Dragonball 87 for reviewing! To answer 1 of the questions, Razoul is JJJ. And now on to the explanation chapter!**

Chapter Three: Dinner And Explanations

_Alex_

I sighed as I walked in to dinner. Iago, as promised kept my secret. I wasn't too sure of Abu, but maybe this will work out...as I sat down. Aladdin smiled and asked, "How did you get here?" before taking a bite of an interesting salad that Genie made.

I rubbed my chin. "Well," I started before remembering I couldn't reveal my identity now. I remembered fighting the Green Goblin and flying into a portal unintentionally.

"Well, this evil guy-" I began before being cut off by the Sultan.

"Spider...person?" he asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "He calls himself the Green Goblin."

"There's more evil!?" Jasmine asked in shock. I nodded grimly.

"While running from an explosion I accidentally ran into a portal. But it took a toll, and I fell asleep. That's how I woke up here," I explained.

Aladdin nodded. "So you're from another world?" he inquired.

"Yes..." I replied. "The only thing I can wonder is...WHO opened the portal?" I asked myself aloud.

Genie gasped. "It must've been Mozenrath!" he exclaimed. "Only HE could have that much power."

"I don't know Mozenrath...but I know there was a cackle, and something about a great sorcerer," I finished. You could hear a pin drop. Even the Sultan seemed to shake in fear. "What's wrong your highness?" I asked afraid.

"Jafar..." was all he said before fainting.

Jasmine gasped as she held her mouth in shock. "It can't be..." she muttered.

"Who's Jafar?" I asked.

Aladdin growled. "An evil sorcerer who wished to be a genie," he looked down. "We destroyed his lamp, and in return, destroyed him."

I gasped upon realization. "So if Jafar is a sorcerer, or genie who died..." I swallowed in fear.

"Then he must be alive!" Iago said equally afraid.

"Why are you scared Iago?" I asked kindly. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Everyone looked down again, except for the Sultan who was still passed out, and being tended to by Jasmine.

"I..." Iago began before sighing. "I was HIS parrot."

I dropped my fork. It was starting to make sense. But only one thing remained...where was this Jafar and why did he summon me here?

**ZZZ**

_Normal Point of View:_

Daniel sighed working on the modifications of his wing glider and Goblin suit. "That Spider-Man is HERE too?" he asked himself angrily. "My, my...then I can't possibly take over the world."

Out of nowhere a puff of red smoke started to form. "You would need help Daniel. Or should I say? Green Goblin?" a weird voice asked.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked angrily.

The smoke dissipated, revealing a man with a goatee, an odd outfit and a snake staff. "I am Jafar. The greatest sorcerer in the world!" he cackled. He sighed. "Or at least. I was..." he trailed off.

"I see," Daniel said with a raised eyebrow. "How come you're not a great sorcerer anymore?"

"I was destroyed!" he said eyes glowing red. "However, I am now alive again! But I must know, Goblin. How would you like to become something more?" he asked Daniel.

"I would be grateful," Daniel replied.

"Perfect!" Jafar said pointing his staff at Daniel. Daniel felt a surge of energy and grunted in pain. He started to grow...and grow...and grow. "My," Jafar began before smirking. "Look how big you've gotten Goblin."

Daniel growled in his new form. "This will be perfect," he smiled showing fangs. "I am now one with my power!" he cackled a low pitched cackle. "But tell me Jafar...when do we start?"

Jafar smirked. "Tomorrow. No one will ever suspect me!"

**ZZZ**

Razoul sighed. "Shown up again by that...that...Spider freak!" he growled. "He's a menace, and a demon!" he said writing something on a piece of paper. "Maybe now...everyone will see...the menace he is!" he added hanging up the paper on a building front.

The paper read:

_Wanted: Spider-Freak. 500 reward for the incarceration of this menace!_

**Author's Note: See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yeah! Two chapters in one day! We're getting close to the finale ladies and gentlemen! Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Attack Part 1; Secret Revealed

_Alex_

I gasped awake as I heard an explosion. Hearing yet another BOOM, I ran to the window and my blood ran cold. It was a giant Goblin creature. He was destroying the city! The Goblin laughed.

Aladdin ran into the room. "Alex! There's a giant monster!" he said in shock.

"Yeah...I saw..." I said in sadness.

"What's wrong?" Aladdin asked.

"Aladdin..." I began. "I'm not who you think I am...I-" another BOOM caught me off guard.

"We'll talk later!" Aladdin said. He whistled and a flying carpet came in. "Carpet! Let's go!" he said flying off.

"Crud..." I said to myself running outside to meet with the others.

The monster laughed. "Where is Spider-Man!" his voice boomed.

I sighed. I took a step forward, and Aladdin gasped.

"I am Spider-Man!" I yelled. Thankfully, only the palace people heard me...sadly...I may lose those friends. "I don't know WHO you are or what you want! But leave them alone!" I shouted.

The Goblin chuckled. "Oh, Alex...thank you for that...now..." he brought his fist down and nearly crushed me. I heard Jasmine scream...

**ZZZ**

_Normal Point of View:_

Aladdin looked down sadly. Suddenly, there was grunting. He gasped as he saw Alex lifting up Goblin's hand. "Leave...them...ALONE!" Alex roared jumping up and kicking the Goblin back.

Alex ran up to Aladdin. "I'm so sorry! I-" he was cut off by Aladdin holding up a hand, and then...smiling.

"It's ok. Get suited up!" he said as he flew up to Goblin trying to distract him.

_Meanwhile_

Razoul looked out the window seeing Spider-Man punching the Goblin! "Yes! That menace!" Razoul shouted in triumph. "Now I can catch him in the act!" he said grabbing his sword and running to arrest Spider-Man.

**ZZZ**

_Alex_

I swung around and delivered another kick to the Goblin's chest causing him to stumble backward. "Insect!" Goblin roared, trying to punch me only for me to dodge once more.

"You can't stop justice!" I said delivering yet another punch to the Goblin.

"Gah!" Goblin roared. "Enough cheesiness!" he said throwing a punch once more. Only to be stopped by Genie throwing a lightning bolt at Goblin. The Goblin started to shake and then...reverted to Daniel.

Daniel sat up to see me and the other's with crossed arms.

"Um...hi?" he asked nervously.

I shot a web from my wrist hand cuffing him. "THAT will hold you!" I said smirking under my mask.

"Curse you Spider-Man!" he said in anger.

The Sultan walked up to me with a glare. I looked down before he sighed. "That was very brave of you...Spider-Man," he said causing me to look up in surprise. The Sultan winked, and I nodded. My secret was still safe. Suddenly, a powerful wind blew through the town.

Aladdin gasped, while Daniel cackled.

"Oh it's not over!" Daniel said. "Not by a long shot!"

**Author's Note: See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Well, here we are, the finale. The big fight! Don't worry...there WILL be an epilogue.**

Chapter Five: Attack Part 2; Finale

_Alex_

"Oh, it's not over yet!" Daniel said while cackling. "Not by a long shot!" he continued to cackle. I sighed.

"This is it..." I said to myself sadly.

"Hey, don't worry!" Aladdin said smiling. "We can take him!" he said grabbing a sword.

"We can!" Jasmine said standing by Aladdin's side.

"Yeah!" Iago said flying up. Abu raised his monkey paws in fists. Carpet made the action of cracking his knuckles, and I smirked.

"We are a team!" I said loudly, as the wind was getting louder. "We are...Agrabah's Heroes!" I continued raising my fists. A cackle was heard and a wisp of smoke appeared, swirling and then transforming into a mysterious figure.

"Agrabah's Heroes?" the figure taunted. "HA! Don't make me laugh!" the figure cackled again.

"And who do you think you are to question justice!?" I shouted.

"I am Jafar!" the man now known as Jafar said smirking. "And you are inconsequential!" he shouted pointing his staff at me. I dodged avoiding one blast of fire, and back-flipped avoiding another.

"So, you're Jafar?" I asked. "Man, aren't you ugly," I joked.

"HOW DARE YOU BOY!" Jafar shouted aiming a fireball at me and firing. I dodged and chuckled.

"Is THAT the best you can do?" I asked.

"No! This is..." Jafar added with a smirk summoning a tornado and launching it at us. I jumped out of the way with everyone else. The tornado turned and started to destroy the city.

"No!" I roared running and firing a web at Jafar's face. Jafar stood blankly, blinked once...twice...

"UGH! Disgusting!" he said wiping it off. I ran and punched him right in the face. Jafar's eye twitched. "You DARE punch a sorcerer!?" he roared using his magic to catch me.

I was then flung into a wall...

**ZZZ**

_Normal Point of View:_

Razoul gasped seeing Jafar. "Did that Spider-Freak bring him back!?" he asked in anger. "He's more than a freak...or a demon! He's a monster!" he roared running to arrest Spider-Man. Aladdin stepped in his way.

"Street rat!" Razoul shouted. "You think you can prevent justice?" he asked.

"He's on OUR side!" Aladdin tried to reason. It fell on deaf ears.

"Now I will arrest YOU as well!" he roared grabbing shackles. Aladdin sighed. "Sorry Razoul," he muttered to himself before kicking said guard into a wall. Razoul's eyes blinked once, and then he passed out.

Genie ran up to Spider-Man and gasped. "Alex! Wake up bud, wake up!" he said shaking said hero.

"Oh how sentimental!" Jafar taunted. "Your little friend is NEVER going to waken!"

Genie turned towards Jafar and shot a lightning bolt knocking him back.

"AH!" Jafar roared. "GENIE!" he said angrily.

Alex suddenly woke up...

**ZZZ**

_Alex_

I woke up, and gasped. I had an idea! "Guys!" I began. "The staff...destroy it! It might stop him!"

Aladdin smiled, "That's brilliant!" he said running up to Jafar. After knocking him back and grabbing the staff, he destroyed it. Jafar gasped.

"No...NOOOO!" he screamed before disintegrating. The tornado stopped...I smiled again.

Daniel gasped. "Fools! I will get you! I will-" he was cut off by Abu dropping a rock on his head.

I smiled. "We did it!" I cheered. Out of nowhere the citizens ran out and cheered.

"Spider-Man! Spider-Man!" they cheered. I felt a tear under my mask. Just like old times...

_Later_

"I hereby make Spider-Man, our hero!" The Sultan proclaimed, causing the citizens to cheer again. "And we've prepared a song!"

"You did?" I asked surprised.

"Oh yeah!" Genie said. He snapped his fingers and a band started to play. Genie then sang.

_Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can!_

That song was familiar. As I stood before the crowd. I realized, I was a hero. Agrabah's hero.

**Author's Note: Ok...I'll be honest. This was a cheesy AND rushed ending. Please don't quit reading just yet...there's still the epilogue!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Here's the epilogue! Enjoy, and please read and review!**

Epilogue

_Normal Point of View:_

A figure sees the citizens of Agrabah cheering through a crystal ball. With a growl, he throws his fist down breaking it. His hand was skeletal so it didn't hurt. "That plan to destroy Aladdin should have worked!" he roared. Sighing, he pulled out a vial. "Now for the second plan."

The vial had his last remaining bits of magic. Mozenrath's magic.

On the other side of the room was a big vial, holding a black sludge of sorts. The sludge was moving. Smiling Mozenrath walked up to the vial. "Are you ready for your turn, my...symbiotic friend?"

The sludge made a face, and grinned showing fangs...

**Author's Note: See you...in the sequel!**


End file.
